


Meeting in the Void

by Cuntknocker



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Bondage, Boot Worship, Crack Relationships, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, First Time Topping, Gentle Sex, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot Twists, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Self-Indulgent, Shibari, random one-time-only-tag because IT'S COOL TO TALK IN TAGS HURR HURR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuntknocker/pseuds/Cuntknocker
Summary: A chance meeting in a void between two flamboyant, long legged "monsters". Soon becomes chance MEETINGS.Slight mentions of past abuse, crack pairing, first fic ever posted, and other things.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I decided to post here (or anywhere for that matter). I have more on the way of assorted fandoms.
> 
> Mah husbandos doing things with each other because fuck why not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet for the first time, 2 beings from different universes.

Rouxls had no idea where he was. One moment, he was taking care of the new king (and his “son”) Lancer, the next moment he was in a black void. Not that he wasn’t used to the dark, mind you, but... He couldn’t see anything but himself. He could still walk on the “ground”, but that was it. He just kept on walking...

...Until he suddenly bumped into somebody.

After slowly sitting up, he looked in awe at the figure, who was also sitting, in front of him. Effeminate, robotic, perfect, incredible legs much like his own. The figure stared back at him, taking him in as well. After a moment of checking each other out, the figure finally spoke.

“Well, HEL-LO, darling! I suppose that you don’t know what just happened or the way out of this void, either?” he asked. Rouxls shook his head, and the robot sighed. “Ah... Just our luck, eh?” he chuckled. “Well, while we wait for literally anything to happen, why don’t we introduce ourselves? My name, darling, is Mettaton. I assume you’ve heard of me? No? Well, that’s okay. I don’t recognize you as any monster I’ve ever seen...” Mettaton rambled. Rouxls only watched in amazement as he said each word, the utter air of confidence on his flawless face, the smooth, seductive voice, and those pouty lips...

“Darling, are you having trouble focusing~?” Mettaton asked. Shit. Rouxls just stuttered.

“N... No, I hast not b-beeneth havingst trouble focusing... N-Not ast all...” he managed to get out. Mettaton just chuckled and suddenly started to crawl close. Rouxls blushed furiously at this, and tried to scooch away, only to hit a wall that he couldn’t see and was DEFINITELY not there before. Goddamn void and its random walls and floors!

“Darling, you seem so tense... Why don’t you relax, hmm? And perhaps you could tell me your name as well...” Mettaton purred, placing both hands on either side of him. Rouxls started to sweat slightly, heart pounding as the seductive bot leaned in.

“R-Rouxls Kaard...” he stammered. Mettaton then leaned so close that their lips almost touched.

“Rouxls... What a lovely name...” he whispered before giving a soft, experimental kiss. Rouxls immediately surrendered, surprising Mettaton with his lack of resistance. Mettaton took that as a signal to go further, cupping his head and poking his lips with his tongue, getting more access in an instant. Robotic tongue tangling with blue tongue, Mettaton ran a hand through his white hair, stroking and caressing his face with the other, making Rouxls whimper into his mouth and grab onto him. Why was he so sensitive all of the sudden?

Mettaton then broke away from the kiss, leaving Rouxls panting and looking back at him with lust clouded eyes. Mettaton started to pull at Rouxls shirt, and Rouxls gave him no resistance as he pulled it up over his head. His dark blue body was nice and smooth, and had some light blue nipples already standing to attention. Mettaton was quick to attack them, swirling his tongue around one while tweaking the other. Rouxls practically melted by then, moaning and laying down as the wall behind him disappeared (and being slightly disturbed because of that). Mettaton crawled on top of him, continuing his relentless attack on Rouxls nipples.

Rouxls squirmed and wriggled, not used to receiving attention from ANYBODY that wasn’t negative or rough. He dimly thought back to all the times the Spade King took out his “urges” on him, given the fact that he was girly enough and near his side all the time since he had to take care of Lancer. He suddenly started to panic, and tried to push Mettaton away, but then Mettaton licked all the way up to his neck and started to suck on his jaw.

“Please... Please stopeth this... I don’t wanna... I-I can’t...” he tried to get out. Fortunately, Mettaton heard his pleas and stopped.

“Darling... What’s wrong? Have you had... Have you had bad experiences before?” he asked. Mettaton has unfortunately dealt with many of his fans who have had those kinds of experiences after moving to the surface, an unfortunate side effect of dealing with humans. Rouxls could only nod, pleasure still coursing through his veins and making him pant and twitch. Mettaton’s own heart ached a little, and he gently stroked the side of his face. “Darling... I promise I won’t do anything you don’t want me to. I’ll be gentle, I’ll go slow, and I’ll focus on your pleasure... Just tell me if anything is too much for you, alright?” he tenderly said. Rouxls instinctively nuzzled back into his hand, and slowly nodded, still breathless. Mettaton smiled and went back to licking and kissing his jaw.

Mettaton took things torturously slow, never sucking hard enough to leave marks and kissing every spot he could on his face. Rouxls keened under the heavy attention he was getting, rubbing his thighs together to get SOME kind of friction going. Mettaton purposely ignored Rouxls growing bulge, and moved on to his exposed neck, going to town and lavishing him with lots of kisses and licks. Rouxls was moaning freely and loudly by now, a very deep blue blush covering his face and even his neck. Mettaton went back to tweaking both his nipples as he kissed his collarbone and nibbled there, Rouxls trying desperately to hump him. Mettaton still ignored him as he made his way down his stomach, licking and kissing all the way. He kissed all around his waistline, holding down his thighs so that he couldn’t buck anymore. Rouxls just whimpered as he was denied that, but made no effort to stop him.

“Mettaton... Please... I-I needeth it...” he gasped, reduced to begging. Mettaton nodded and complied, pulling his pants right off, freeing his cock. Mettaton brushed against it, and Rouxls seized up. He was never this sensitive before, and he felt like he was gonna blow any second. Mettaton gently ran a finger along the side of his shaft, reveling in the reaction and moans he was rewarded with. Rouxls was so beautiful, his face contorting into an expression of pure bliss, his legs tightening up and relaxing, his slim chest rising and falling at a steady pace... He committed all of it to memory and ran his hand along the inside of his thigh. Mettaton gently hoisted his long legs over his shoulders, and pulled him up. Rouxls yelped and wondered what he was doing, before he felt a warm, wet robotic tongue prodding against his backdoor.

“I can’t wait to taste you, Rouxls... I’m gonna make you feel so good, darling...” Mettaton reassured him as he kneaded his cheeks. Rouxls could only helplessly moan and squirm as Mettaton swiped his tongue over his puckered hole, committing every wrinkle and texture to memory. Rouxls blue tongue, meanwhile, hung out of his mouth as he drooled and babbled, overly sensitive and having never had his ass worshipped. Mettaton then wriggled his tongue inside, swirling it around and savoring his unique taste. Blueberries... Ripe blueberries.

“Hnngh, M-Mettaton, d-don’t thou d-dare stooooop...” he said, weakly placing his hands on Mettaton’s head, not even trying to grab his hair. He couldn’t grip anything even if he tried he was so filled with searing pleasure. Mettaton just hummed and kept exploring his hole, kneading his cheeks and rubbing them with his thumbs, and planting half a kiss on his rim. Mettaton could feel his own bulge grow, so he began to rub his incredibly thick thighs together, knowing that they would provide all the friction he needed due to their size. He focused on pleasing Rouxls even harder as his own orgasm drew near.

Rouxls desperately tried to hold out and last longer, but he ultimately failed when Mettaton started to rub against his prostate. His orgasm came crashing over him. He wrapped his thighs around Mettaton’s head, and that was all it took for Mettaton to come as well. Thick ropes of cum splattered against Rouxls chest and stomach until he could only ooze out the last drops, while Mettaton messed up his tight pants, a rather large wet spot emerging. He moaned hard into his ass, tongue still buried deep as the walls clenched around it. A few moments passed before Rouxls slackened and Mettaton could pull his tongue out, still winded from his own orgasm. Mettaton still managed to set him gently down on the ground before he fell over next to him. Both men flustered and panting, they took a minute to regain their breath before speaking again.

“...Thou ist... R-Really good ast this... I-I never hadith a partner that cared for mine pleasure...” Rouxls says. Mettaton managed to pick his face off up off the ground and looked at him, chuckling.

“Gotta say, Darling, I’ve never tasted an ass as good as yours... Heh, and seen someone who looks as cute as you do when you’re in the middle of an orgasm~” Mettaton says, causing Rouxls to blush even more. Mettaton then rolls on to his side and pulls Rouxls close, just snuggling with him. Rouxls closes his eyes and snuggles back, and they both drift off to a peaceful sleep in each other’s arms...

\---

Rouxls woke up and opened his eyes to find himself hugging Lancer’s bike. He sat up and realized he was in Lancer’s bed. Must’ve gotten lugged in here, since he had no memory of ever stepping foot in here.

He then was aware of a wet feeling between his legs. He lifted the covers up and grimaced, seeing a damp patch that stuck to him. He managed to stumble out of bed and find some baggy spade boxers from a hole in the ground, knowing that Lancer wouldn’t mind.

He still couldn’t get over how real the dream felt... He wondered who that robot was, and if he’d ever get to “see” him again...

\---

Mettaton awoke with his arms completely tangled around himself. He looked around, stunned. He was in his house he bought with copious amounts of gold, and his plug was attached to the wall outlet by its extra-long chord. He sat up on his plush bed, gazing around. It was still dark outside, minus the bright light of the full moon on the surface. Never did get used to that thing in the sky.

He then kicked the covers off him with free legs, and saw the giant wet spot over his crotch, and noticed some of his goo leaking out from his middle. He cursed under his breath and decided that it wasn’t worth it to even get out of bed, and didn’t even bother to get his arms untangled. He just plopped back down, tired as shit.

He then thought about the stunning man he met in his dream. He was so flawless and perfect... He could only hope that they would run into each other again one day...


	2. Bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rouxls and Mettaton meet again, with Mettaton being in a bit of predicament.
> 
> Rouxls decides to be dominant... Or as dominant as he can be, since he's never really been on top...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are again! It's a little shorter but whatever.

Rouxls was back in the void the next night. He remembered his encounter from before, and felt a twinge in his pants. He walked through the void, hoping to run into the sexy robot again. It took him a while, mostly falling into pits he couldn’t see and running into invisible walls that would pop in and out of existence, but he managed to find the robot.

And he was treated to quite the sight.

A long chord was wrapped around him in intricate ways, his hands behind his back. It was wrapped in such a way that his crotch was exposed, and his legs were tied together loosely by the ankles. His pants were cut up around his crotch and his anus, leaving everything totally exposed to the cool air of the void. The chord also had some extra length that sat next to his head. Mettaton looked rather flustered, and seemed to freeze up when he noticed Rouxls.

“D... Darling! I-I didn’t know you would be back here... I mean I was hoping you would, b-but... Maybe not like this?” he stuttered. Rouxls just kept staring at the marvelous robot in front of him, starting to blush rather hard. He wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity like this!

“Thou seemeths to be in a bit of a “bind”... How perfecte it is for thou to be presented to me oneth a silver platter like this...” Rouxls said, walking over to him, looming over and taking in the sight up close. Mettaton, already blushing, started to breathe faster. A million different scenes ran through his head, the anticipation growing. Rouxls was trying desperately to think of something to do, however, since he was not used to being on top. In a snap decision, he put his boot over Mettaton’s mouth and placed his hands on his hips, trying to look dominant. “Th... Thou needith to impress me before I consider thou pleasure... Lick it, worm.” He confidently said, chest puffing out a little bit.

To his utter surprise, Mettaton immediately went to town. His silver tongue licked all over the tip as his mouth lewdly hung open. Mettaton looked him dead in the eyes as he was slathering it in his saliva, and he then started to kiss it. Poor Rouxls shifted the boot a little farther into Mettaton’s mouth, and watched in utter disbelief as his boot tip started to get sucked on. He saw that Mettaton was already getting hard, sending an ache to his dick as well.

“Hhhhhh... Y-You can stop now, worm, b-because you... You need to do the other one before anything else!” Rouxls said, momentarily dropping his accent because of how stunned he was. Mettaton just waited for him to switch, panting and tongue hanging out. He repeated the process, licking, kissing, and sucking. Rouxls managed to flop his dick out in the midst of it all, giving himself a few strokes before withdrawing his boot and just shimmying out of his pants altogether. Mettaton was completely hard by now, but Rouxls chose to ignore it. He instead hovered his plush ass over Mettaton’s face. “D-Do what you did last night, you filthy worm, you. Thou better get in there real deep...” he said.

Mettaton then dove right in, licking his ass like his life depended on it. Rouxls fell over and onto his face, completely taken off guard by the onslaught. He let out a rather submissive squeak as the tongue managed to wriggle right up his ass. Mettaton was drooling and moaning into his ass, starting to drip a little as Rouxls ground down on his face. He stared back up at Rouxls, enjoying the show he was giving; Grabbing onto his hair, eyes screwed shut, lip bit, heavily breathing and shaking. Mettaton desperately moaned, letting Rouxls know just how much he wanted him to cum all over him. And Rouxls did just that.

Cum splattered everywhere, shooting over Mettaton's head at first, then getting into his hair and lastly landing on his face. Mettaton licked up what he could once his tongue was free. Rouxls fell over and laid on top of Mettaton, staring up at the endless void while he caught his breath.

“Heh... Did I do good, darling?” Mettaton asked.

“Very. But... As much as I love to hear your absolutely seductive voice...” Rouxls started before taking the remaining length of chord and tightly wrapping it around his mouth a few times. “...I wonder how thou’d sound a bit muffled~?” Rouxls said rather sweetly, like he was actually innocent, what a laugh.

“Rrrlls?! Wha are ‘ou oin’?!” Mettaton said, drool already slipping out past the makeshift gag. Rouxls just chuckled as he slinked down to his crotch and pushed his head through his legs. Mettaton suddenly let out a muffled moan as he felt a lick along his shaft.

“Just returningith the favore, since I never had a chance to the other nighte~” he said, planting a kiss just underneath his head. It was Mettaton’s turn to writhe around helplessly. He licked along his shaft and planted wet, sloppy kisses everywhere. He then started to suck on his balls, taking his own sweet time. Mettaton cursed and pleaded into the gag as best he could, begging for him to not stop. Rouxls went back up to his head, and he took it in his mouth while swirling his tongue all around it. He then took Mettaton as deep as he could, bobbing his head along the length. Mettaton was bucking his hips, and Rouxls was taking it like a champ.

Then Mettaton felt a finger prodding at his backdoor. It worked its way in, going nice and slow. Then it started to wiggle around in search of that one place that would make him cum. He found it, and Mettaton seized up, cumming hard into Rouxls mouth. His chin was covered in drool, his face covered in blush, and his heart leaking out goo. Rouxls took notice of the heart, and as Mettaton was already trying to recover from the previous orgasm, the poor robot felt his cover being fiddled with. When it popped off, Rouxls immediately began to lap at it, getting cum mixed in with the pink goo, and covering his chin in it. This sent poor Mettaton into overdrive. Thankfully, he had a surge protector after pestering Alphys, who knew EXACTLY why he wanted it. He came even harder, actually squirting the pink goo all over Rouxls face. Rouxls let the goo and the cum drool out, before swallowing it and putting his cover back on.

Rouxls then ungagged Mettaton, giving him a sloppy kiss. Afterwards, he just cuddled with Mettaton, who was still tied up. From time to time, he teased him, rubbing his thumb just underneath his head until he started to see stars, then he’d just go back to laying with him.

\---

Rouxls woke up back in his own shop on his little mattress he stole from... Somewhere, he doesn’t really remember. He felt the sticky spot on his pants, but he didn’t care. He instead flopped his dick out and started to jack off. He softly moaned and groaned until he covered his stomach (he had no shirt on) in cum. He was already looking forward to tomorrow...

\---

Mettaton woke up with his chord wrapped around his leg a little bit. He was still shaking from the orgasms and relentless teasing, and he quickly stripped off his clothes. He was sticky and covered with cum and goo that leaked out, and that only made it easier for him to stroke his dick rapidly, while his other hand snaked around to his ass. He began to finger himself, biting into his pillow and letting out a loud moan when he came. Thank GOD he had the house to himself and his walls were thick.

He went back to sleep, but not after imagining all the possibilities for next time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might add more chapters to this, I love this pairing already.

**Author's Note:**

> I basically just shat that all out instead of sleeping today :)


End file.
